Mei
Mei (メイ) is a 15-year-old, green-haired maiden of Rim Elm and Vahn's love interest in Legend of Legaia. Appearance May has long green hair that reaches down to her waist and short bangs just above her green eyes. She wears a white shirt underneath a blue vest with gold trim and puffed short sleeves. Covering her legs is a wide dark pink skirt that hangs to the floor, with a red cloth material wrapped around on top that is fastened with a gold belt. Personality Mei has a naturally cheerful personality, though she can become upset easily. Whenever she is around Vahn she becomes filled with multiple emotions that make her embarrassed or flustered due to her deep love for him that she cannot put into words. However, she is not afraid to scold him when she gets upset. Unfortunately, due to a tragic event Mei falls into a bout of deep depression and cries on a regular basis. Over time, Mei gets over her sorrow and keeps herself busy with her sewing and her aspiration of becoming a professional tailor. Story Early Life Mei is Vahn's childhood friend in the village of Rim Elm. Her mother Maya was trapped in Biron Monastery due to the Mist and from then on she was raised by her father Juno, as well as supported by the other villagers of Rim Elm. Mei develops strong feelings of love for Vahn, though she is unable to express it directly. ''Legend of Legaia'' Mei is introduced within the start of the game as Vahn exits the Genesis Tree pit. She exits her house and requests to measure him once more for the Hunter Clothes that she is preparing for him, and when he accepts she goes to his house in order to wait for his arrival. While waiting, she is confronted by Nene who says that she should be the one making Vahn's clothes, and accidentally reveals her crush on Vahn by blushing when asked by Nene. After Vahn arrives, she takes his measurements once more and returns to her home to make the necessary adjustments due to Vahn growing since the last time. When the hunters return to Rim Elm after an extended absence, Mei rushes over to the gate in order to greet her father - instead finding his bloodied corpse on a makeshift stretcher. The hunters explain how Juno was attacked by the Seru when the Mist came in earlier than expected and Mei bursts into tears as Vahn tries to comfort her. Juno's body is brought into her house and placed on the only bed inside it in order to clean the blood and dirt from his corpse. The Village Elder, Val, Nene and Vahn all stay to comfort Mei for a short while, with Vahn remaining the longest. As it gets dark, Vahn is asked to leave by the two women watching over Mei. Mei is oblivious to the destruction of Rim Elm's wall and the presence of Mist and Seru in the village that same night until Vahn rushes in to check on her (Vahn can either tell her to lock her doors and windows and leave her or escort her to his house, the latter being the better option due to Mei giving him her pendant later as a gift). When Vahn puts on the Ra-Seru Meta and summons everyone to the Genesis Tree, Mei helps revive it by allowing Meta to use the power of her prayers. The next morning the funeral for Juno, Rei, and Esto takes place on Rim Elm's beach. As their coffins are pushed out into the ocean, Mei rushes waist deep into the water and cries as she watches the coffins drift farther away. Later that day, Mei rushes over to Vahn at the entrance to Rim Elm and gives him the Hunter Clothes that she prepared for him (and also an accessory called Mei's Pendant if he escorted her to his house when the Mist appeared). Hating to say goodbye to people, she turns around and walks back home before Vahn can depart. Mei is reuinited with Maya in Rim Elm after the Ra-Seru heroes rid Drake Kingdom of the Mist. Their initial reunion is not seen, but when Vahn returns to check on Mei she becomes angry at him and calls him a liar for not telling her that he was going to search for her mother. Mei eventually forgives Vahn after Maya's coaxing, however. After the entire world is freed from the Mist, the heroes return to Rim Elm after a bittersweet victory. Mei makes small talk with Vahn about how she has changed since he first left the village, and while in mid-sentence Vahn places his hand on her shoulder and kisses her on the lips. Maya enters the room immediately after and reveals that the shopkeeper in the village is impressed with her tailoring skills and wants to buy her material. The day does not end quite nicely, however, as Songi arrives and attacks Rim Elm. Juggernaut arrives and fuses with the village, just as the Sim-Seru had fused with Conkram, and Mei along with the rest of the villagers becomes merged with Juggernaut's intestines. When Vahn, Noa and Gala are finally able to break into Juggernaut's body after defeating Songi in the Seru-kai they find her fused with Juggernaut's body and she becomes ashamed at the thought of how hideous she must look. Fortunately, the heroes are able to destroy Juggernaut and return the village to normal. Endings Mei's future depends on the answer Vahn gives to Dr. Usha at the end of his quest. If Vahn answers: "To thank the people who helped me", Mei will remain in Rim Elm and wait for Vahn to return so she can have a life with him in the village. If Vahn answers "To train at Biron Monastery", Mei will be surprised at his decision and stay in Rim Elm in the hopes that he will return. If Vahn answers "To tell Noa my true feelings", Mei will admit to Vahn that she has become engaged to Ixis and is planning to marry him soon. She is excited at the thought of marriage, and encourages Vahn to become romantically involved with Noa so they can have a double wedding in the future. Is is revealed that her mother, Maya, is unhappy about this decision as she would have preferred for Vahn to marry Mei - though Ixis' parents are ecstatic. If Vahn answers "To see the Mist-free world", Mei will tell Vahn that she is sick of staying in Rim Elm and will ask to join him. Vahn can answer 'yes' or 'no' to her request, but regardless of his choice she will accompany him. As Vahn prepares to leave the village, Mei will turn around with him and wave goodbye to the villagers of Rim Elm. They then slowly walk out into the continent of Drake Kingdom to begin their journey together. Trivia *If Vahn escorts Mei to his house when the Mist invades Rim Elm she will later give him 'Mei's Pendant', which boosts HP 10%. However, if he tells her to lock her doors and windows then she will not give him anything. *Mei's Hunter Clothes can be sold to shops and even stolen by monsters. If Vahn somehow loses his Hunter Clothes and returns to Mei she will ask him where they are. Vahn can either tell the truth or lie, but Mei will always respond that the outside world must be very toilsome. *If Vahn returns to Mei's house with Noa before arriving in Biron Monastery, Mei will ask who Noa is and become a bit jealous of her. *If Vahn returns to Mei's house soon after ridding Drake Kingdom of Mist, an optional cutscene will show where Mei yells at Vahn for not telling her the truth. This extends to a scene of Noa crying because she does not have any parents. *Mei's pictures can be taken with the Camera Stone. Shots can be taken of her within her house, near the Genesis Tree, and on the beach. *Though Mei is Vahn's main love interest, if Vahn chooses to go after Noa , Mei will end up being engaged to the fellow villager Ixis. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia